Karakoke love
by vds3000
Summary: Max and the flock go a karakoke party with maxes mom Dr.Martinez and Nudge and Fang sings As you can probably tell it is a Fax story. one shot.


HI hope you enjoy please review I need them to survive well not really but please review I do not own Maximum Ride Or these songs. Now let the madness begin!!!!! Mahahahahahaha sorry insanity moment Read on. The songs are girls just want to have fun and the the one fang sings is out of my league

I can't believe I had do this. My my mom was making us go to a dance/karaoke party with her because her boss of the was holding his birthday party and she couldn't get out of it and we had to go with her.

"Don't worry Max it won't be that bad,"Angel whispered so only I could hear, "and you look really nice in your dress and Fang thinks you look hot" I could feel my face get hot I just hope Nobody else saw it.

Yes ME Max was in a dress. We all had to dress nice so I was stuck wearing a knee length red spaghetti strap dress and unfortunately a pair of black heels. I am just surprised I can walk normal in them. Nudge and Angel had made me put on a little make up too but I had gotten them to let me wear my hair down. Nudge was in the seat right in front of me in the van ramblingly on about the party, poor Iggy he was siting right by her having to listen to her monologue. Fang was riding shot gun and Angel and Gazzy were sitting in the back with me. We had to leave Total behind at my Moms house.

We arrived at the party and I saw Dr. Brigid the wonderful come out of the building and ran to us well mostly to Fang.

"I am so glad you could come. Dr Martinez invited me,"she said. She he gave my Mom a hug the Fang and he hugged back just a little. Which made me want to barf. We all went inside with Dr. Owner of Fang fan club. We all sat down after we got food from a very large buffet and started to chow down.

Then my moms boss went up to the mike and said, "O k now we will begin the karaoke contest the winner will win a prize any volunteers," no one raised there hands, "O k well how bout you little miss."He pointed at Nudge. Nudge then walk more like ran to the how she ran in heels is a mystery to me and started to sing after she told the music guy what song she wanted.

_I come home in the mornin' light  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right"  
"Oh Mommy dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Woah girls, just wanna have fun"_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells, "Whatcha gonna do with your life?"  
"Oh Daddy dear, you know your still number one  
But girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have"_

_Thats all they really want  
Some fun  
When the workin' day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_(Girls they wanna)  
(Wanna have fun now)  
(Wanna have)_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

_Thats all they really want  
Some fun  
When the workin' day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_(Girls they wanna)  
(Wanna have fun now)  
(Wanna have)_

_They just wanna, they just wanna  
(Girls, girls just wanna have fun)  
They just wanna, they just wanna have fun  
Girls just wanna have fun_

_(They just wanna, they just wanna)  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna have fun  
(Girls, girls just wanna have fun)  
Girls just wanna have fun_

_When the workin'  
When the workin' day is done  
Oh when the workin' day is done  
Oh girls, girls just wanna have fun_

_They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna  
Oh girls, girls just wanna have fun_

_(They just wanna, they just wanna)  
When the workin'  
(They just wanna, they just wanna)  
When the workin' day is done  
(Girls, girls just wanna have fun)  
When the working day is done  
Oh girl, girls just wanna have fun_

_(They just wanna, they just wanna)_

I had to give to her she was pretty good. The song really fit her personality to. When she sat back down by me she started monologuing, "Guys that was so much fun. Do you thank I did good. I think I did o k

because every one was clapping but they could be doing that just to be nice."I put my hand over her mouth to get her to stop talking.

"Nudge you did good," I told her then took my hand away from her mouth. She smiled a big toothy grin. A few of my mom coworkers went and lets just say the should keep their day jobs. Then they were searching the crowd for the last participant in the contest. I hid behind behind Fang. He grin a little when I did this. Then the guy who chose Nudge chose Fang. Fang eyes grew big then is shot a mean look at Angel who just smiled. What had she done now. Fang walk up to the stage and I took his seat next to Angel and I asked her, " What did you do and why did you make Fang do this?"

"I just made the guy chose Fang and you'll see." Then Fang started to sing. He was really good. I don't mean it just doesn't make my ears bleed but really good. The funny thing is he was singing a love song to someone probably to Dr. Amazing.

_It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,  
With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_'Cause I love her with all that i am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
As the world spins around her she laughs,  
Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling  
But it's no surprise_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again._

_Its her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
As he purses her lips, bats her eyes  
And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am  
And my voice shakes along with my hands  
'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
But I'd rather be here than on land  
Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
And I'm out of my league once again_

Then after a few moments they chose a winner which was Fang. Also the put on a slow song for people to dance to. Don't ask how I agreed or he got me to but Fang led me to the dance floor. He put my waist and I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck which I had a bit of trouble doing since he had gotten so tall and we swayed to the music.

"I surprised you chose me to dance with since you sang that song for Dr. Brigid,"I said with out thinking. Her laugh a little the said, "I didn't sing it for her."

"You didn't then who did you?" He lean down to whisper in my ear, "For you."

I looked at him in surprise I felt a bunch of different feelings at once but mostly love. Wow I had fallen really hard for him didn't I. Then very unlike the usual Max I am I kissed him and he kissed back. I could hear Gasman going eww and Iggy saying Good job Fang and cat calling but I would get him later. I was busy now.

So did you like review please and thank you.


End file.
